When I get to Where I'm going
by Takersgurl35
Summary: Tama a Native American woman and Mark Calaway's paths cross..what does fate have in store for the two of them?
1. Chapter 1

**When I get to where I'm going**

_TAMA _YOSKOLO _–32 year old Cherokee native,who makes a living making native American crafts an selling them in town. 5'5 long black hair, brown eyes_

_Mark Callowy- WWE wrestler Passing through Cherokee who meets Tama_

_Summery – Sorry but no detailed summery ,just going to see where this story takes me as I'm a little rusty,hence the name of the story..its twofold..I will weave it into the story and it also pretty much sums up where I am at with my writing. Updates will be slow as I am am crazy busy..hope you guys enjoy._

* * *

Tama sighed an ran one finger down the mans chest, making him move a little even in his sleep. She lay back and made herself content to stare at him. He was a handsome man, well that was a understatement

He was magnificent. She chuckled as she thought of earlier when they had made love. The man actually growled as he was taking her. That was a new one on her. She was no virgin, had a few men , here and there, but never one like this one.

She sold native American crafts for a living, she set up her stand everyday right in the middle of Cherokee and did very well. Dream catchers, pipes and bowls,the tourists loved her stuff and it was authentic ,not like the stuff made in China you bought in some of the shops.

Tama was happy with her life,she learned her craft from her mother, she never had any desire to go beyond her life here. She believed in fate and in her mind , her fate was to live out her life on her land. She was happy.

Tama turned to her side to watch the man more closely,he was beautiful. He had drove up on his motorcycle getting off and stretching, and looking at her wares. She had caught her breath, He was so tall and the black tank he had on had showed off a large assortment of tattoos.

His long red hair had been pulled back in a ponytail and his jeans showed off his big muscular legs. She hadn't been the only one looking. Right away Mark had sized her up, She was gorgeous. Long tan legs peeking out from under a white sun dress. Long black hair down her back ,big brown eyes with long lashes that swept her cheeks.

She was something else. He had walked over and inquired about one of the dream catchers and she had quoted him a price. Mark had pulled out his wallet and paid for it, catching his breath when her finger tips touched his. Mark had watched while she wrapped up the dream catcher and when she looked up and caught him watching, her smile took his breath away.

Tama had handed him the package, wishing he could just stand there all day so she could stare at him. "Thank you..."

Mark smiled and put out his hand and she put her much smaller hand in his, her heart skipping a beat. "I'm Mark."

Tama had smiled."I'm Tama, nice to meet you Mark."

Mark had smiled wider. "Thats a lovely name..I bet its has some special meaning..like wildflower or spring breeze."

Tama had laughed then. "Well it means thunder and my mother picked the name because she said my squalling was like thunder in her ears."

Mark threw back his head and laughed, there hands still together. "I'm starving..I don't suppose you know of a good place to eat?"

Tama smiled, She believed in chance and circumstance."That I do and if you let me pack up..I'll fix you the best meal you ever had."

Mark smiled and let go of her hand. "Well I cant pass up a offer like that."

Tama smiled and she had kept her promise, she had took him back to her cabin and fixed him a meal fit for a king and then he had helped her clean up and then she had took him by the hand and lead him to her bedroom.

He hadn't seemed all that surprised and she figured he shouldn't be, she had know when she seen the man, that he would be making love to her. It was fate. She smiled at his long hair, that had long since come loose.

She picked up a strand and tugged hard,breaking loose just the single strand. He jerked in his sleep but did not waken and she smiled and kissed him gently on the head. She quietly got up and went to her worktable and began to make a dream catcher weaving in the single strand of hair.

Tama harbored no illusions about love or life, but she couldn't bare the thought of not having a piece of his soul forever, this would do.

_Okay guys short but sweet..I'll be working on the next chapter next week..let me know what you think_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter two as promised..Hope you guys like it and thanks for all the great reviews. Someone asked about the story I was co -authoring , unfortunately my partner disappeared on me, which is why it has not been updated.I wouldn't feel right trying to continue without her since she put so much work into that story too. Thanks again and expect a update in a week or so. oh Yeah some sexual content and language so be warned.  
_

_

* * *

_

Tama hummed as she worked on the dream catcher. It was coming along nicely. She grinned as she thought about keeping the big man hostage for a week or so. She had brought him in her truck after all ,telling him the back roads up to her cabin were to rough for his bike. And truthfully its was, she lived a hour from Cherokee deep in the mountains. He would have had a difficult time finding his way back anyway. She would take him back to town in the morning.

"Get back over here woman!"

Tama laughed as she heard his deep, somewhat gravelly voice,she laid down the dream catcher and stood stretching. "My my aren't we demanding."

Mark lay back in the bed and grinned, whatever she had been doing at the table, she had being doing it naked, he felt his manhood stir against his leg." Yeah I can be..where a beautiful woman is concerned."

Tama walked over to the bed climbed in next to him, leaning over to kiss Mark's lips. "Well in that case , here I am."

Mark pulled her on top of him,deepening the kiss, his tongue nudging at her lips. His hands ran down her soft body and he sighed. This was supposed to be a one night fling, slam bam thank you maam , and he would be on his way. But she was different somehow and the sex, well that was out of this world, but it wasn't just that , it was here, the way she walked, the way she talked, the way she joked with him. Hell he could leave his number and get hers,that wouldn't hurt anything.

Tama moaned as Mark kissed her deeply, suckling on his tongue,she could do this forever with him. Mark smiled and pulled back, distracted by the necklace around her neck, it was a stone on a leather thong around her slim neck.

"Whats that?" He asked trying to get a good look at the small stone in the dark. Tama rolled off him, to lay beside him in the crook of one big, tattooed arm. "Its my heart."

Mark frowned and could see it was simple black shiny stone. "Looks like a rock." He said still toying with the stone, it felt warm to the touch, but he supposed that was because it had been laying next to her skin.

Tama laughed. "Yes well, some would say a rock." She nuzzled next to him and threw one of her slim legs over his big ones, cuddling with him. Mark smiled enjoying her warm body touching his. "My grandmother put this around my neck the day I was born..It is onyx..it truly is my heart , its hold my spirit and the spirit of my people." Tama smiled and ran one hand down his hard chest , loving the way he felt.

Mark lay the stone back on her chest and leaned over kissing her lips."Okay so what happens if you lose it, something bad I suppose?"

Tama smiled up at her lover."Well no , something good hopefully."

Mark did frown then and lay back pulling her closer. "Explain."

Tama laughed. "I love a man of few words."

She settled back in his arms. "Today Native women pick out their mates pretty much the way anybody else does,meet someone..be attracted to them and then before you know, you get married. But there was a time , in the time beyond beginning when things were different. Fate determined most things in your life. This is a womans heart." She said rubbing her finger over the smooth stone. "I will someday fling it to the farthest winds, or off the tallest mountain, or in the deepest river and the man who returns my heart to me, will be my soul mate , for life..well theoretically..anyway thats what my grandmother said."

Mark rolled over to slide between her legs and bent to gently lick his way up her slim neck. "Okay nice story..but what if a ugly little bridge troll returns it to you."

Tama laughed even as his tongue ran up her neck and around her ear , making her heart pound."Than I suppose he will be a very nice bridge troll, who'll I 'll love forever."

Mark chuckled and nudged her legs further apart and shoved himself all the way in her warm , pulsing womanhood.

Tama gasped and clutched at Mark's broad shoulders. "Warrior..you really need to warn me before you just go poking that thing wherever you please."

Mark kissed her lips gently even as he started thrusting in her willing body "Huhh uhhh, I don't think you really mind now do you?" He growled as she ran her finger tips down his chest.

"Ummm let me think." Tama squealed as he pushed his cock deep inside her."NOOOOO I Don't mind!"

Mark gave up all pretense of talking and just thought about keeping his cock buried in her sweet pussy. He grunted and groaned at how good she felt, her muscles squeezing his manhood, almost holding him inside her.

Tama was beyond thinking, she only could feel what this man was doing to her, his large body slamming against her as he made love to her. Her hands gripped his arms tight as he pivoted in and out of her heat. "Warrriooor yeeesss yessss!" She wrapped her legs around him , holding him inside her and Mark lost it.

He threw back his head, his long hair falling back and he growled as he came inside her. "Tamaaaaaa Goooooood Yesssssss!"

Tama was spinning , spinning out of control , her body humming with pleasure, beyond being able to think, all she could do was feel.

Mark shoved his hips against hers as he came so hard, still thrusting madly inside her."God daaaaaam!"

Tama collapsed under him and Mark lowered himself, kissing her face gently, before pulling himself out of her and flopping on his back breathing heavy.

They both lay there silent, spent and panting from the intense sex they had just had. Finally Mark reached over and plucked her up in his arms cuddling her next to him. "Why do you call me warrior?"

Not that he didn't like it, but it was fairly unsettling considering what he had used to do for a living. He wondered if she knew who he was. She hadn't acted like she thought him anything other than a tourist.

Tama smiled and rested her head on his chest. "Because any one with any sense can look at you and see you are indeed a warrior or were in a past life..maybe you are a banker now or a foot doctor." She laughed and the sound filled Mark's ears and his heart. "Doesn't really matter what you are now..I know you are a warrior."

Mark sighed and pulled her closer and felt her curl into him, she felt perfect there.

He frowned. What the fuck was wrong with him, he was acting like some love sick puppy. He closed his eyes. He wouldn't think about it now..later ,much later and with that he drifted off to sleep. Tama smiled and rubbed the stone around her neck and looked at Mark. "Sleep tight Warrior."


	3. Chapter 3

_I got the idea of the fic, from a movie I seen recently..so I hope you guys like where its going. Thanks for your reviews and I will update again in the next week and a half most likely._

_

* * *

_

Mark wolfed down the steak. Tama had made. There was also potato salad,baked beans, homemade rolls. "Lady this is good." He said between bites.

Tama smiled as she ate. "Well we did work up quite an appetite."

Mark nodded in agreement winking at Tama and went back to eating. She was supposed to take him back down the mountain this morning,but when he walked in the kitchen and see her bent over the stove, taking biscuits out of the oven, one thing lead to another and well, after that , they had eaten and then spent the rest of the day making love in different spots in her cabin, they had even managed to turn a quick swim in the river near her house into a make out session.

Mark sighed ,he knew he had to leave after dinner. She had said she was going out of town for a while, so she had to get going.

Mark sighed and laid down his fork, now full. Well he could just break his own rule and get her name and number and leave her his. They could get together again, he knew he wanted to see her again, that much he was sure of.

Tama got up and cleared the dishes, chattering on about a pow wow she was going to and how she would take her things there to sell. She explained that she traveled quite a bit here and there selling her crafts. "You like traveling?"Mark asked her getting up to help her wash the dishes.

"Yes I love it, this is home, but I love to travel and see new places."

Mark nodded."Me too..I traveled most of my life, but I'm retired now."

It was on the tip of her tongue to ask Mark what he had done for a living, but she stopped herself.

If Mark was the one, she would let fate decide with no help from her,although a part of her wanted to just get his full name and address and phone number, something stopped her.

What if what she was feeling was just hormones? Then it would just end up being a disappointment ,probably getting her heart broke and hurt. No it was better this way. She trusted her grandmother, who was long gone now. If it was meant to be, he would come back ,as simple as that with no interference from her. "Penny for your thoughts?"

Tama looked up to discover Mark right next to her, his head bent dangerously close to hers. "I was thinking about you...naked."

Mark threw his head back and laughed."I love the way you think woman." He said and then scooped her up and headed back to the bedroom.

Tama didn't protest an held on tight to him. Just one more time and then she would let him go.

* * *

Mark sat beside her in the truck, she kept of a stream of chatter about this and that, he half listened lost in his own thoughts. He had to get her full name and number,she traveled a lot she said and he could never find his way back to her cabin. Tama was telling him about some of the history of the area, when suddenly he looked at her. "Tama I'm going to leave ya my name and number, I would really like it if you would call me and I want your too..I would love to see you again."

Tama smiled at him. "No Warrior..I can not do that." She said softly.

Mark just looked at her in shock."Well why?"

Tama sighed. "How many times have you been married?"

Mark shrugged."A couple..mistakes ..both of them."

Tama stopped the truck. "But you married them because you felt something,maybe it was just passion you mistaken for love...but didn't work out so well did it?"

Mark knew what she was driving at. "Okay you have a point, but how do you know if something is right ,if you don't give it a chance?"

Tama smiled and leaned across the seat and kissed him gently. " I don't know..but only fate can decide if we will see each other again..I'm not giving you my name or number, I'm not taking yours..if its meant to be, it will be."

Mark sighed and ran his hand over his long hair. "Not that fairy tale..c'mon Tama this is real life..what are the chances we are just going to run into each other again?"

Tama kissed his cheek. "Oh ye of little faith."

Mark just shook his head and watched as she opened her door and got out of the truck. "What are ya doing?" He asked as he got out of the passenger side. It was nighttime and the only reason he could see was there was a full moon out.

Tama walked off the road and Mark followed her, wondering what in the world she was up to.

"Woman..what are you doing?" He asked as she stopped by a small river running through the woods.

Tama just smiled and untied the leather thong around her neck. "Nooo don't do that, you grandmother gave you that!"

Tama smiled and held it in her hand. "She gave it to me to lead me to my soul mate."

Mark sighed. "Woman..you're nuts!"

Tama laughed. "Maybe..maybe not." She kissed the stone and Mark watched as she flung it as hard as she could into the churning river.

"I guess I could jump in and try to find it..but I think that's pretty much hopeless in the dark." Mark said sounding dejected.

Tama put her arms around him and hugged him. "Don't fail me Warrior..and don't give up..it will come back to me eventually and I think my Warrior will be the one to bring it back, but first let it complete its journey."

Mark hugged Tama and bent and kissed her on top of the head. "You're crazy."

Tama just laughed and took his hand as they headed back to the truck. "Lets get you back to your bike..I have a feeling we both have a long journey in front of us."

The ride back to town was silent ,neither saying much. Tama trying not to second guess her decision and Mark trying to figure out how to get her to give up on some crazy old ladies wives tale.

They finally arrived at the garage he had left his bike at. Tama roused the owner and he unlocked the garage and Mark rolled his bike out.

Tama smiled, he was most certainly a Warrior. Mark turned and wrapped his arms around her. "Shouldn't I put something out there for you to find and bring back to me?"

Tama grinned." Good idea..but what?"

Mark let go of her and went and rummaged through his saddle bag."I got its..its a book, on Harleys I picked up..I'll put my name and address in the cover..but I can hardly throw it in the river."

He said as he already was writing his name and phone number in the cover along with Warrior,just in case.

Tama chuckled."You also can not go put it in my truck...just so you don't get any ideas."

Mark sighed. "You are a very difficult woman..ya know that don't ya?"

"Yeah I know." She said giving him a bright smile.

"oooo I know." She grabbed the book and went back over to her friend that had kept Mark's bike. His name was John Dichali and Tama had known the old man since she was a child. "John I want you to take this book the next time you go to the coast and sell it at the first book store you come to."

The old man nodded. "Okay will do."

Tama smiled. "And if this man comes back and he has my heart stone..bring him to my cabin ,if he doesn't don't."

John nodded. "Testing out your Gramma's theory little one?"

Tama nodded. " It will come back." She said with more confidence than she felt.

The old man just nodded and took the book and walked back in the garage.

Mark shook his head and came over. "You're a hard case woman."

Tama wrapped her arms around him. "Kiss me Warrior."

Mark lowered his head and pressed his lips to hers,groaning at how soft they were and how sweet she tasted to him.

Tama wound her arms around his neck, pulling him closer , tangling her fingers in his long hair. Mark nudged her lips with his tongues and she quickly parted her lips, moaning as he deepened the kiss. Mark wrapped her in his arms and kissed her senseless, till they were both moaning in pleasure and finally he lifted his head.

"If I don't stop..I'm gonna take you right here."

Tama smiled and leaned her head against his big chest. "Might be fun Warrior."

Mark chuckled and cupped the back of her head gently ,holding her close to him for a minute. They stood there like that for a long minute and then Tama moved away. She smiled up at him. "Have a safe journey Warrior."

Mark nodded. "You too Tama."

And with that she walked over to her truck and got in, starting it up. She looked at Mark in the review mirroe and wondered if she was doing the right thing. She sighed and looked one last time. "See you soon Warrior." She whispered and drove off into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry I'm so slow..between work and my gaming..i get slack..hope you enjoy and thanks for the reviews!_

_

* * *

_

Mark leaned back in the chair and stared up at the ceiling. It gad been three months..three long months since he had left Tama. He sighed , so her necklace hadn't magically appeared and he had gave up hope that it would. "Man you are as about much fun as a two dollar hooker on quarter night..what the hell is wrong with you?"

Mark sat up and looked across the room at his friends who were playing pool. Glen Jacobs, Kevin Nash and Scott Hall. It was Scott who had threw out the smart remark. But Kevin snickered and leaned on his pool stick. "Yeah Mark..you're starting to act like a woman..all sad and mopey..what gives?"

Glen laughed."I'm going to go order another round..you guys see if can get dopey..I mean mopey to talk."

Mark shot him the finger and Glen just laughed and headed to the bar to get another round of beers. Scott grabbed a chair and turned it around , straddling it and Kevin sat down across from Mark , fiddling with his long hair. "Good grief Kevin give it a rest , your hair looks fine." Scott said shaking his head.

Kevin just grinned. "Jealousy is a ugly thing my friend."

Scott rolled his eyes an then looked at Mark. "Okay so what gives..what the hell ya moping about..you're rich, you're retired..you got women left and right throwing pussy at you..I don't see the problem here."

Glen walked up followed by a waitress and he flopped down in a free chair. The waitress grinned at Mark and made sure she practically shoved her boobs in his face as she sat a beer in front of him. "Anything else sexy?" She purred at him.

Mark just sighed and waved her away. She made a face an set the rest of the guys beers down and flounced off.

Kevin just shook his head. "This is bad really bed, she was a red head and everything..Mark what the fuck is wrong with you?"

Mark took a drink of his beer."Nothing..I'm just not interested in some one night stand with a groupie."

Scott drank his beer and watched his friend, he had a sneaking suspicion. "So whats her name?"

Mark caught off guard just stared into his beer. "Tama."

Kevin started laughing and so did Glen. "I should have known..you been weird ever since you got back from that road trip."

Mark glared over at Glen. "Shut up!"

Scott laughed. "She must be something else if you're mooning over her..so why not just go back and hook up with her, instead of mooning like a lovesick puppy."

Mark sighed and stared into his beer."Because I'm a idiot...I don't know her last name or her address or even her number."

"Damn man you're slipping in your old age." Glen said looking at his friend.

Scott nodded. "Whats give man?"

Kevin watched his friend stare into his beer. "Well its a long story..."

Kevin leaned back. "We got all night..Talk."

The other guys nodded and Mark drained his beer and started his story.

* * *

Tama sighed and flopped down on the bed of her truck. She was doing a big flea market in cape Hatteras.

She always made good money here. She should be happy, life was great. Yeah right. Who was she fooling.

She missed her warrior ,more than she ever thought she would and she thought she had made a big mistake relying on fate or destiny. She wasn't some innocent kid, she knew her body well.

She knew she was pregnant. She had really fouled things up. She ran her hand over her belly, she wasn't showing yet, it was to soon. She had deprived her child of their father, why didn't she just take his number. She shook her head and smiled at people as they looked at her crafts. Hell she was on birth control. She had asked the doctor how this had happened and he had just laughed. "Child..do I really need to explain that to you?"

She sighed. Birth control failure just what she didn't need right now when she was testing Grannies theory on fate. "Bleeeh to the universe..not funny!" She poked out her tongue and the sighed.

She could try to find him on the scant information she had. Who was she kidding. Big, tattoos and his name is Mark..he might as well be a needle in the proverbial haystack. On the upside he knew she lived in or abouts near Cherokee, maybe he would come looking for her, they could run into each other in town again.

If he hadn't forgotten her already. The sex was awesome, but men forgot quickly and maybe thats all it was was sex. In that case she might never see him again. "Penny for your thoughts."

Tama looked up startled and smiled as one of her friends had walked up on her. "Hey Marta."

"Hey girl..what has you so deep in thought?"

Tama smiled. Marta sold crafts to here and there, they often ran into each other traveling."I'm pregnant."

Marta sat down on the bed of the truck beside her. "Hmm okay..how do you feel about it?"

Tama smiled. "Well a baby is a blessing..I'm happy bout that..its just I don't know her father's name or how to find him."

Marta laughed. "Well now that is a quandary..sure you wanna find him?"

Tama smiled at her friend. Marta was well into middle age,never been married or had any kids. She had long red hair and freckles, slim, she caught many a mans eye. Marta never had a problem getting a man, she just never wanted one permanently, said she was a loner. "Well I liked him a lot and I think he liked me..I decided to test grannies theory bout fate and stuff with him."

Marta nodded,she had asked Tama a long time ago about the unusual necklace and Tama had told her the story behind it. "So you liked him enough to go and throw that necklace away?"

Tama nodded, feeling silly. "Yeah..you think I'm crazy right?"

Marta smiled. "Yes I do..you should have got his number..but whats done is done..soo we deal with what we have. You hope this fate thing works and if that falls through, you love this kid with all you have."

Tama smiled and hugged her friend."Yeah you're right..I believed enough to do it..I just have to keep believing and if not..I have our child to raise."

Marta smiled."Sure and if you need any help..I'm here..well relatively speaking..I'm on the road as much as you ,but if you need me after the baby gets here..I'll come back to your mountain and stay awhile."

Tama smiled. "Thanks..I might just take you up on that."

Tama sighed, she had to deal with the here an now..no sense sticking her head in the clouds, if Mark found them, great ,if he didn't she still had reality to deal with.

* * *

Mark's friends looked at him as he finished the story. "Man she sounds like a whack job, believing you're going to find some necklace she threw in the river." Scott said nursing his beer.

Mark shrugged. "She's not..she just really believes if its meant to be, it will be."

Glen looked at his friend."Well you know what town she is from..thats something..You could go hang around hoping to run into her."

Kevin shook his head. "I bet she wont give you the time of day, unless you come with that necklace, if she really believes it that deeply..she might think, its not meant to be if Mark comes without the necklace."

Mark sighed."Yeah thats what I'm figuring..I could go back to that river and dive around..ya know look for it..hope it got snagged on a rock or something."

Scott, Kevin and Glen all looked at each other, know they knew that Mark was really crazy about this girl. "Well my friend..winter is upon us soon..be pretty cold diving around in a half frozen river..whats say..wait till spring and then if the necklace hasn't magically appeared..you could try that?"

Mark nodded. "Yeah I guess that would be the thing to do and who knows maybe she is right, maybe the necklace will find me." Mark tried to sound confident, but he sure didn't feel that way. He would cool his jets till spring and see what happened.


End file.
